


69 Kinks of Darkpilot — Genderfuck/Genderswap/Genderfluidity

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Oral Sex, femmeslash, taking my femmeslash virginity ao3-wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A lesson.





	69 Kinks of Darkpilot — Genderfuck/Genderswap/Genderfluidity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The first time that Bonnie Solo went down on Pia Dameron, it was a thought of repayment after Pia had done the same.

  
“I want to make you feel good too,” Bonnie said, and she had to admit she was more than slightly nervous. She had never done this before. Never so much as had a partner before Pia, and that was enough to scare her.

  
Pia smiled. “Relax, Bon. Just start with the rest of my body. You don’t have to start now.”

  
Pia undressed, lay on the bed, and Bonnie could see, not for the first time, her smooth, glorious naked form.

  
Pia was, honestly, perfect. Her curly dark hair that fell just to her shoulders, her deceptively delicate-looking body (Bonnie, meanwhile, felt too tall and too gangly for her own good, even though Pia assured her that she was lovely), her soft breasts and even that fold of fat on her belly…she was everything that Bonnie could never be.

  
Bonnie started with her neck, licking and sucking on it even as she moved downwards towards Pia’s breasts. Once she reached Pia’s breasts, Bonnie took a nipple into her mouth, sucked, and she could feel Pia tremble even as she did it. Shaking, trembling, pressing her belly up towards Bonnie as she bucked her hips. Bonnie took the nipple out of her mouth, kissed Pia’s breasts and stomach, before moving downwards. She kept asking Pia for approval before spreading her, taking a careful look. Bonnie wasn’t unfamiliar with her own anatomy, but she couldn’t help but wonder at Pia’s. She could still remember how Pia’s mouth on her could have made her burst, actually. Pia’s tongue, stimulating her, making her cry out for more.

  
She wanted to do the same thing for Pia.   
Bonnie’s long tongue darted out, not going straight for Pia’s clit, but going instead for the outer lips, the inner lips, and more.

  
Oh. Oh, this was…new. Bonnie couldn’t say that she had ever tasted things like this before. But it tasted interesting…bitter, yes, but it was definitely Pia. She knelt, tasting the bitter juices, licking, swallowing it all down. Pia, meanwhile, was all but delirious, gripping the sheets, legs spread as Bonnie continued to…go down on her? Even that term sounded vulgar, actually. Then again, so many words for sex sounded vulgar, especially for women’s body parts.

  
“Stars, you’re doing so well, Bon, you’re perfect. You really are. That mouth of yours is magic.”

  
Bonnie reveled in the praise, reveled in Pia’s slim, agile pilot’s fingers stroking her hair. It took trial and error, but Bonnie found a pace that Pia liked, at least a pace that, judging from the moans of enjoyment Pia was producing, was pleasurable. When Pia came, there was something in there, about her all but crying out Bonnie’s name, that made it all worthwhile.


End file.
